


Red Clouds

by Colejeager



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colejeager/pseuds/Colejeager
Summary: Akatsuki Oneshots





	1. Chapter 1

_**The** _ _**Jashinist** _

 

You yawned as you woke up the next morning. Everything was completely different. It was dark... You couldn't move your hands... And it was cold...

“(Y/n). You're awake.” A familiar voice rang out.

“H-Hidan... What is this?“ you jolted a bit as something hard and cold slowly ran down of the middle of your body. The cold thing left for a quick second before collided roughly with your inner thigh. You gasped in pain and Hidan snickered.

“Punishment.” The cold item slow trailed upward and pressed against your clit. Goosebumps instantly raised on your skin as you panted.

“You think... You could just flirt with people like that? hmm?” The cold item struck your other thigh.

“A-Ahh… what are you talking about?” The item struck you again on your lower stomach and Hidan growled.

“The bar, (y/n)”

Yesterday, Pein sent you and Hidan into town for information. Knowing Hidan, you'd come out with a few sacrificed bodies. So, you took over. You put your beautiful features to great use and got everything you needed by flirting. By the time you were done, Hidan was fuming. But he relaxed all too quickly, so you knew something was up. This.

The paddle struck you out of your thoughts.

“Remember now?” Hidan’s voice oozed anger. He continued to glare down at you and he hit you with the paddle once again.

“O-Oww… Quit that...” Your voice was vacant. You didn’t know what to do or what to think. Hidan has been freaky like this before. But you’ve never made him angry to where he tied you up. What did he have in mind.?

“I should sacrifice you to Jashin.” He pinched one of your nipples, causing you to gasp. A chill ran down your spine straight to in between your thighs. Hidan smirked down at you, knowing what his action caused.

“But since I don’t want to sacrifice you,” He leaned in close. You could feel his warm breath cascading down your neck.

“I’m going to tease and edge you until you’re dripping and begging for my cock. You understand?” you quickly nodded and he grabbed your face tightly.

“Use your words.” You blushed heavily, embarrassed to call him by his dominant name.

“Say. It.” He growled, his purple eyes darkening.

“Y-Yes Daddy…” He grinned

“Good girl.” Hidan pulled off his cloak and threw it somewhere before he straddled your immobile body. His warm hands rubbed your sides before they grasped your breasts. A quiet moan fell from your lips as he continued to massage them.

“Shut up or I gag you.” You nodded and bit your lip instantly. Hidan grinned and pulled off your blindfold.

“Actually, I’m gonna gag you anyway.” He leaned over and pulled open the bottom drawer of his nightstand and pulled out everything he will need for your punishment.

A circle gag. A vibrator. A paddle with a heart hollowed out in the middle. Small claps on a chain.

Your eyes widen at all the toys he was gonna use on you and you chewed on your lip.

“Open your mouth, little one.” Hidan demanded and you slowly obeyed his order. You opened your mouth and he forcefully pushed the ring behind your teeth before closing it in the back. Your restraints were long enough for him to flip you over, so he did.

“Face down, ass up.” He spanked you with his big, calloused hand, making you squeak and do as he said to. You looked back at him and watched as a smirk slid across his lips. He lubed up the vibrator and spread you open for him to see. He pushed his thumb against your entrance and you jolted.

“Such a slut. Already so wet.” Hidan slowly pushed the vibrator into your ass, watching as blush consumed your face and you writhed beneath him. You panted, your body already scorching hot and it wasn’t even the beginning. Hidan turned the dial at the bottom of the toy to the highest setting. His cock lurched in his pants when he saw your back arch. The way you gripped the pillow and the way your moans fell from behind the gag had him ready to test your limits.

Hidan took the paddle and spanked you hard. You jolted forward and your ass had tinted red with a heart in the shade of your normal skin tone in the middle. Suddenly, Hidan pushed three of his thick fingers into you. Stretching your walls before your mind could even process.

“A-Ahh~!” Your voice raised a few octaves as he fingered you relentlessly. Your juices dripped around his fingers and Hidan chuckled. You rolled your hips back, starting to ride his fingers. That was soon cut short as he spanked you and demanded that you don’t move. The vibrator shook your core and you started to beg the best you could around the gag.

“P-Please touch me, Daddy~ I-I can’t take it~” Drool dripped down your chin and your words slurred behind the gag. Hidan wanted nothing but to fuck your face until you cried. But he didn’t. He Pushed his fingers back into you, angling them perfectly so that they hit your g-spot. Your reaction was priceless. Your eyes rolled as you threw your head back and curled your toes. Your slurred moaned filled the room as your cunt throbbed around the man’s finger. Hidan kept going, he knew you were on the very edge. Right as you were about to fall off, he pulled his fingers out. He laughed as he watched you pant and groan in frustration.

“You’re so cute.” He groped and rubbed your sore ass with his huge hands. He undid the gag so that you could speak properly.

“What do you want baby? Tell me.” Hidan started to take his pants and boxers off while you blushed and mumbled what you wanted. He spanked you with his hand and you moaned.

“Closed mouths don’t get fed, Princess.” Hidan pushed you to speak louder.

“I-I want you inside~ Pounding i-into me~” Hidan smirked and pulled the vibrator out.

“Good girl.” He pulled you by your hair as he suddenly slammed into you. Your walls tighten around his length as he started thrusting.

” You’re so fucking tight...” He growled out as he started pounding into you.

Moans, growls and harsh smacks filled the room. Hidan flipped you back over onto your back and wrapped his large hand around your throat. He leaned closer as he pounded deeper into you, your moans coming out hoarse do to the lack of air. His deep purple eyes stared into your (e/c) orbs. You couldn’t handle it. You were drunk off the way he abused your walls.

“Say my name~” He growled out to you as he once again knew you were almost there.

Your lover’s name rolled off your lips in a scream as your orgasm raked your body. Hidan let out a loud growl as his hand tightened on your throat as he filled you with his seed. He rolled his hips into yours making sure you got all his hot spunk before he slowly pulled out and released your neck. Bruises forming where his fingers were. He pat your face and untied you before he fell at your side.

“Did you learn your lesson?” He asked quietly and looked at you. You nodded coyly and turned over to face him before closing your eyes.

“Good, now go to sleep.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Time Skip: Hours Later-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

You groaned as you rolled over to snuggle into Hidan’s back. The bed was empty. You sighed and rolled out of the bed before grabbing a towel and your usual crop top, shorts and fishnets. Your wrapped the towel around your curvy body and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

            After your shower, you got dressed and brushed your (h/l) hair before heading out to the living room of the Akatsuki base. As soon as you sat on the couch, Itachi got up and walked away while Tobi stared at you. Bewilderment obvious in his gaze even though he had his mask on.

“Thanks for the gross wake up call, un.” Deidara rolled his eyes and blush consumed your face.

“(y/n)-chan.? What are those red things?” Tobi asked as he poked the bruises on your neck.

“N-N-Nothing!” You swat his hand, flustered.

“Touch my girl again, Tobi, and I’ll kill you.” Hidan said before Tobi could react to your actions

“S-Sorry!” Tobi got up and quickly left before he got beat up.

 


	2. Missing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara x Reader

Days passed on and every day, you missed your blonde boyfriend even more. You picked up the habit of putting on his cologne and playing with his clay. When Dei first left, you were always in Leader-Sama’s office asking when he would be back. The answer was always “In a few months.”

Now here you are sprawled out across the couch with Hidan sitting on your butt because you didn’t want to move. You were drifting into sleep as the sound of the boulder filled the room. It was probably Kisame and Itachi coming back from grocery shopping. But something struck you as Hidan shouted.

“Move out the way, you blonde bitch! You’re not made of glass!” You gasped and shot up from your position causing Hidan to fall off.

“what…the…FUCK?!”

“Dei!” You ran and your body collided with the love of your life. His muscular arms wrapped tightly around your waist as your lips met his plump, soft ones. He purred against your lips and pulls you closer, grabbing your ass. You giggled and separated from him. your (e/c) eyes sparkled as they stared up into his wide blue ones,

“I missed you, un.” He grinned lightly before sliding his hat off and picking you up by the thighs. He carried you down the hall to the bedroom that you two shared, Kissing you the whole time. He kicked the door closed and set you on the bed and smirked at you as he noticed the blush that was eating at your face and neck.

Swiftly, he got rid of his cloak and pulled all his hair into one ponytail. The gadget for his left eye had broke, so you’re blessed with the chance to see both of his gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Deidara crawled over you and kissed from your cleavage to your full lips.

“Truly a work of art, un.” His kisses went back down to your neck and he started to lick and suck at the sensitive flesh under your ear. He continued to leave hickeys along your neck as he slowly started stripping your clothes off, piece by piece. You bit your lip, not wanting your moans to be heard. Dei wasn’t very happy with that. The tongues on his hands licked at your back as he took your bra off.

“Let me hear you. Fuck everyone else, un.” Dei stared down at you. The gears in his head were going so fast; he couldn’t process how beautiful you are. He pulled his shirt over his head before starting to plant kisses on you again. Between your breasts, down your stomach. Once he made it to your panties he glanced up at your blushing face before pulling them off with his teeth. Your blush turned three shades darker. The blonde proceeded to place kisses on your inner thighs, biting and sucking every now and then. Your moans increased as he kissed closer to your sacred flower. Dei planted a firm kiss on your clit and you unraveled.

“D-Dei~!” that’s it. That’s what he yearned to hear for the past four months. The way your sweet voice called his name. He licked at your clit and rested your legs on shoulders. Deidara pushed his tongue between your wet folds, making you gasp and arch your back in pleasure. He pulled away to let the tongue on his left hand lick at your clit and used his fingers on his other hand to tease you. He thrusted two of his nimble fingers into your heat. Another gasp fell from your lips and Dei grinned at your reaction. He continued to massage your tight walls with his fingers, enjoying the moans coming from his piece of art.

“D-Dei~ Im gonna~” Before you could continue, the ninja pulled his hands away and chuckled as you whined.

“Shh, not yet baby~” Dei sat up and pushed off his pants along with his boxers. His large manhood stood proudly and you spread your legs further for him. He grabbed the lube from of the headboard post and poured some into his hand before massaging his length.

“You ready, un?” You nodded eagerly and Dei pressed the tip at your warm entrance before slowly pushing into you, groaning lowly. You moaned out and gripped the sheets in pleasure. Your blue-eyed lover leaned down and kissed you as he started to thrust, holding your hips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Deidara plunged deeper into you, groaning as he kissed at your neck even more.

“I-I love you~” You moaned loudly and wrapped your legs around his narrow waist. The male growled an I love you into your neck while he started to pick up speed. He quickly pulled out and turned you onto your hands and knees before slamming bac into you. You dropped your head and moaned into the pillow. Deidara Kissed and bit at your back and neck. His thin fingers gripped your hips roughly as his cock throbbed deep within you.

“Just like that~” You moaned again, arching your back as a knot tied in your stomach. Dei groaned your name as his member throbbed again and painted your hot walls with is cum, pushing you off the edge. The knot quickly loosened as you screamed your lover’s name. Your cunt throbbing tightly around his length.

“Holy fuck…” Deidara growled lowly as he pulled out of you and smacked your ass. You yelped and giggled lightly before lying next to the man of your dreams. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest.

“You’re so cute when you scream my name.” The blonde grinned against your neck causing your (s/c) skin to heat up with embarrassment.

“S-Shut up, would you?” You buried your face in his neck, his heartbeat putting you to sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Time Skip-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

            You rolled out of bed to next morning and stretched. Once you stood up your legs felt like jelly, making you flop back down on the bed. You heard a chuckle from Dei and you rolled your eyes. He knows what he did and he found it amusing. You kicked your legs out a bit and stood up once again before heading out to the kitchen.

On your way down the hall, you hear voices clearly speaking about one subject: you.

“I don’t understand how Dei gets (Y/n) to scream like that for him. It’s totally hot.”

“I know right? I watched a kunai go through her chest and she didn’t even say anything.”

You stood at the end of the hall watching Hidan and Kisame continue their conversation. Within a blink of an eye, you were between the two rogue ninja. Before they could react, you sent a strong uppercut to Kisame’s jaw and you kicked the heel of your foot out making it collide into Hidan’s crotch. They both groaned loudly and the looked up at you as your eyebrow twitched. Hidan fell to the ground grasping his balls and Kisame rubbed his jaw.

“Wanna talk about me some more? Hm?” You questioned them angrily with a smile on your face.

“N-No!” The both of them said in chorus.

“Thought so.” You rolled your eyes and grabbed a bottle of water before heading back to your room.

“She’s so fucking hot...” Hidan grumbled as he started to get up.


	3. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pein x Reader

His purple ringed eyes bored into your (e/c) orbs as he continued talking, letting the rest of the Akatsuki know that you two were going on a mission together. You were the only person to ever know how Pein is feeling just by looking into his eyes. And the emotion he was clearly giving right now was lust. Pure sexual desire. But you couldn't. You and Pein did things, but you guys never made it to actual sex. You were a virgin. You didn't want to tell him that and you always put it off when it came down to it. 

"We leave tomorrow." Pein voice echoed in your head before everyone left the table. Wait what? You had zoned out during the whole meeting, captivated by Pein's eyes. You stood from the table and followed Pein into his room/office. 

"You weren't paying attention, (y/n)." Your lover's gravelly voice filled your ears from behind you, even though he was just in front of you a second ago. 

"I-I know." You answered shakily. There it was again. There was something in this orange haired man that made your knees weak and your heart beat fast. You released the breath you didn't realize that you were holding and turned around. As you faced the taller male. His eyes were already staring deep into you. He was doing this on purpose. The dark chakra he carried became even darker. Pein did this to intimidate people, but he knew that you didn't fear him. He also knew that what he did made you wetter than wet itself. 

"I-Im going to bed." You attempted to walk pass him but he grasped your upper arm.

"What is it?" Pein pulled you to his chest and it rumbled as he spoke.

"Sleep here." You chuckled lightly at his request and nodded. Pein closed the door as you began to strip off your cloak. Pein always kept the unprofessional side of your relationship behind closed doors. But also behind closed doors, he was the biggest softie. You plopped down on the bed, waiting for your orange haired lover. Pein laid on the bed and pulled you up against his chest. You grinned before nuzzling your head into the crook of his neck. Again, his chest vibrated against you as he spoke. 

"Rest... There will be no time for fatigue tomorrow." His arms tighten around you as you nodded in response.

-_-_-_-_-_-_Morning-_-_-_-_-_-_-

You groaned as you trudged along the paths of the forest behind Pein. The sun was barely over the horizon and you trip to the leaf village has already begun. 

"Peeiinnn!" You whined, no longer wanting to walk anymore. Your leader didn't even spare you a glance as he kept walking. 

"fine." You pouted and kept walking until you reached your destination. 

Sneaking into the Hokage's tower was easy. You continued to follow your boyfriend, still bugging him about the mission. You didn't even know what you were looking for. Finally , He got fed up with you. He pressed you against the wall, his chest pressed firmly against your back. 

"Shut up, and follow. You still owe me, and I'll do it right here." The male growled into your ear. You bit your lip and nodded lightly.

"Y-Yes, Leader-sama." A sly grin fell over your lips. You saying that was it for him. His hand slithered around your neck as he pressed against you more, grinding his hips against yours. A gasp escaped you as you saw a shadow walk past, but Pein spoke to you again. 

"I know, We're next to the meeting room." He sunk his teeth into your neck and he covered your mouth. 

"I'd be quiet if I were you." He continued his touches. Soon, your cloak was up, exposing your backside to him. He growled in his chest as he looked at you, blushing and panting in front of him. 

You gasped again as he shoved down your shorts and panties with his free hand. His nimble fingers rubbed at your wet folds. You shuddered and moaned into his large hand. You arched your back and pressed your hands against the wall as your knees become weak. The male pushed his thick fingers into your hot core, moaning loudly, your legs trembled at the intrusion. Everything became hazy as your eyes filled with tears of intense pleasure. Is digits massaged your walls in the best way possible. They began to scissor and your eyes widened, knowing what his goal was. Within seconds, his fingers were gone and Pein pressed the tip of his member against your entrance. Your orange haired lover slammed into, stretching your walls around him.

"Mmmh~!" You moaned loudly into his palm. A chuckle came from him before he started to thrust. His free hand gripped your hair, tugging your head back as his hips moved faster. You dug your nailed into the wall, trying to keep quiet so you two weren't caught. 

Pein picked up more speed, watching the way your ass bounced with the collision of your hips. He leaned closer to you, groaning quietly.

"Such a slut for me, aren't you? Letting me do this to you with a room full of people right in front of us?" You moaned into his hand and nodded quickly, your cunt squeezing around him.

"I-Im gonna~ Mmph~!" Your legs shook more as your orgasm shot through you. Pein kept going while you rode out your orgasm, but he was right behind you. With a quiet groan, he pulled out and came all over your ass.

Blushe quickly consumed your face when you came back to your senses. Pein hummed and spoke.

"Don't have napkins." You blushed even heavier and wiped his spunk off with your cloak before quickly getting dressed.

"I've heard everything I needed to, let's go." You stared at the tall male in astonishment and quickly followed behind.

_-_-_-_-_Back to the base (After Mission)-_-_-_-_-_

The groan of the boulder caught everyone's attention and they cheered as you and your lover entered.

"Ayye! Made it back alive, Un" Dei grinned. You didn't pay attention as his eyes rolled over your body and he elbowed Hidan. 

"Fuck you want, Blondie?" The Jashinist answered back, drinking a beer.

"(y/n)'s cloak, un." Hidan glanced at you and grinned as he noticed the clearish white substance dried at the bottom of your cloak.

"Yo bitch, you got cum on your cloak!" Hidan shouted, interrupting your talk with Itachi. Your face burned red as you snatched your cloak off and sped walked off to the bathroom, Hidan and Deidara nearly crying with laughter.

"Damn, I should've known she was fucking leader-sama." Kisame chuckled and continued watching tv.


	4. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decided to go drinking with Hidan. When she comes back later and showers; the love of her life meets her in there when he comes home.

   Vodka coursed through your veins as you hummed quietly and rolled your hips under the hot spray of the shower to the music playing on your portable speaker. The door opened and closed, pulling you out of your small daze. You moved the shower curtain to see who it was. Your eyes met a sexy caramel coloured back with stitches and scars running along the dips of his muscles. His ebony hair cascading down his broad shoulders. Kakuzu turned around and you moaned internally at his looks. The small scruff of black hair on his toned chest. Your eyes followed the happy trail starting on his abs ending with his well trimmed pubes over his thick but flaccid cock.  
   “Staring is rude ya know.” His deep voice snatched you out of your dirty, drunken thoughts.  
   “Mmm~ I’m sorry~” You replied coyly, your words slurred together.  
   “You’re just … So hot~” You bit at your lip again and he chuckled  
   “C’mere~” You pulled him into the shower with you and kissed him. The kiss made your head spin and Kakuzu hummed contently.  
   “You taste like vodka.” The male raised a brow as he pulled away.  
   “Hidan.” You giggled a bit and he shook his head. His large hands caressed your hips. His touch set your skin ablaze, causing your sex to drip with need.  
You ran your fingers along the stitches on his chest. He didn’t mind but he grunted as your fingers started to linger lower around his happy trail. The once flaccid penis was now half erect and you grinned once you noticed. Apparently someone enjoyed your touch. You wanted to just drop to your knees for him, but the vodka said otherwise.  
   With a half-lidded gaze, you looked up at him through your lashes. The tip of your index finger continuing down the shaft of his member. He grunted again and met your gaze. Your nimble fingers wrapped around him and slowly rubbed at his shaft, causing the large male to lean back against the cold tile of the shower. Deciding to tease more, you let go of him and trailed your fingers back into his soft curly pubes. You appreciated that he was a clean man.  
   Before you could continue any further, Kakuzu grabbed your wrist and spun you around so you were pinned against the tiled wall. He pressed his body against yours and had your hands on the wall. Your lover growled into your neck as he spoke.  
   “Y/n.. I hate when you tease me like that.” the brunette pressed his hips more against your ass; his cock sliding between your cheeks. You blushed heavily and nodded.  
   “I’m sorry~” Your words still slurred and you closed your eyes, Only to snap them back open when he spun you again to face him. He large hand was around your throat squeezing, just enough to show his authority. Once your eyes focused and met his, he kissed you roughly. You kissed back without hesitation and buried your fingers into his hair.  
   Holding the kiss, he picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. The tip of his cock rubbed against your wet folds causing you moan into the kiss. Within seconds, he was inside you. Your head dropped back against the wall in a silent moan. He lifted you off his member only to drop you back on, his entire shaft completely disappearing inside your hot walls.  
   “Fuck~!” you shuddered and arched your back, digging your nails into his shoulders. On your own, you started bouncing. Riding him without any limits.  
The alcohol in your system made you dizzy from all the movement, but you didn’t care. you let out a string of moans when he latched onto one of your nipples and smacked your ass. You wanted more. You didn’t care if you couldn’t handle it, you wanted it and you knew just how to get it.  
   “D-Daddy please..” You begged in pleasure and he snapped. Without pulling out he pressed your front back against the wall and tugged at your hair as he began to pound into your tight core.  
   “Mine.” He growled into your neck as his tugged harder at your (h/c) strands. Your nails slid across the tile as you tried to hold onto something. Moaning loudly, you arched your back as he hit that special spot.  
   “R-Right there!” Your eyes fluttered close as he focused on the one spot. You tightened around him causing the man to groan quietly and lose his rhythm.  
   “I’m so close~” you murmur and bounce back on him in time with his thrusts.His free hand that was on your hip slid up between your breasts to around your neck. The large male pulled you closer to him so he could thrust deeper into you.  
   “Cum for me.” He spoke lowly into your ear. And just like that, the knot in your stomach snapped as you reached your orgasm.  
   Kakuzu groaned at how suddenly tight you became. The ninja slammed into you a few times more before pulling out and releasing all over your ass.  
   “Fuck, I love you~” You turned to him and kissed him lightly. You knew he loved you to by the way he kissed you with passion.  
   Your lover trailed his fingers along your jawline as he placed and soft lingering kiss on your forehead.  
   You pushed on his chest so he could step back into the surprisingly still hot, running water. You grabbed his shampoo and stood on your tiptoes to scrub all the grime from his hair. A purr seemed to leave his throat as you continued to massage his scalp.  
   Once you were done and added conditioner, he did the same to your hair and you both finished up in the shower.  
He wrapped you up in a towel and carried your still intoxicated body back to the bedroom, tossing you on the bed. You giggled excessively as you still bounced from the impact.  
   “Cmon babe!” Your towel was gone and you were under the covers waiting for Kakuzu; totally forgetting to put on your clothes. The male rolled his eyes before dropping his towel and getting into the bed next to you, pulling you to his chest.  
You whispered a good night and was asleep within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I’d definitely love some feed back even requests from all my readers! Thanks ❤️


End file.
